


Judge not lest she be judged

by SailorYue



Series: Trollhunter Nomura [7]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trollhunter nomura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: It's time for Nomura to go into the soothescryer...





	Judge not lest she be judged

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty fun... Don't forget to read the other parts of this series, and visit trollhunter-nomura.tumblr.com for wips and concepts and Art's the

"A changeling! This entire time you've been a changeling!" To say Blinky was irritated would be an understatement.

Nomura, Draal, Blinky and ARRRGGGH were currently in the forge, as it had much better lighting then Blinky's Library. Blinky was currently helping Draal remove the dead stone bits from his stump. It seemed like an uncomfortable task for both parties.

"I simply cannot believe you have been lying to us this entire time!" Blinky continued, knocking off another piece of stone.

" With good reason." Nomura responded, leaning against a nearby wall with her arms crossed. 

She was currently in human form. She figured it would be easier on everyone if she were in the form they knew. Not that it mattered right now. While Blinky was occupied with his current task, as well as berating her, ARRRGGGH was rather quiet. But then again, the large troll was usually quiet.

"'Good reason?' And just what would that be? Spy for Gunmar? Get in our good graces and Garner information for your fellow changelings? " His voice grew louder with each accusation. Something that was grating harshly on Nomura's already pounding headache. She felt herself flush as she get her teeth trying to bite her tongue.

"Well I have half of mine to-" Blinky's tirade was interrupted by the sound of a fist slamming on to the table, startling everyone.

ARRRGGH's runes lit up bright green. He shouted at Blinky in trollish. Tho his words were jumbled, Nomura could get the gist of what he was saying, as she could speak the language, despite her difficulty in reading it.

*Blinky, stop being stupid!* 

The six eyed troll narrowed all six eyes in offense at the accusation. "I beg your pardon?" 

*Stop being stupid!* ARRRGGH repeated.

" And just what do you mean by that?" Blinky demanded, placing two of his hands on his hips. 

"Bad trolls can change," ARRRGGH grunted, switching to English. "Can feel bad for bad decisions. I know."

His words caught the smaller troll off guard, his face softening as he pondered on his companion's words.

"Of course. You are correct aren't you? I am being rather dull aren't I?" He turned to Nomura, "Apologies Master Nomura. I can be rather pig-headed with my temper, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Draal asked in an aside, grunting as Blinky was less than gentle with the removal of the next piece of stone.

Nomura chuckled, walking over to ARRRGGH. Placing a hand gently on his arm, she smiled at him. "Thank you, ARRRGGH."

The larger troll returned her smile.

"So the changeling has finally decided to reveal her secret?" A grouchy voice called from the entryway, pulling the attention of all occupants.

"Yes Vendel, I...." Nomura started, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "Wait, 'finally?'"

Vendel approached the group, leaning forward on his Heartstone staff. 

"If you think you can keep any secret from me in MY Trollmarket... You've got another thing coming." Tho it seemed that Vendel was always in a grouchy mood, Nomura saw a glimmer of humor in his milky gray eyes.

"It's true." Grumbled ARRRGGH. Nomura held her hands up in defeat.

"Now, show me your troll form." Vendel instructed. 

She figured he would want to see that. So she concentrated and shed her human form. Vendel stroked his beard contemplatively.

"Hmm. And the armor fits both forms?" He asked.

Nomura gave a Curt nod. She pulled out the Amulet, donning the armor.

" It also shifts when I shift." She remarked, hooking the sword of daylight to her left hip.

Vendel gave a quiet grunt as she turned around to let him get a better view. As she moved, the entire forge lit up and from the center, glowing a menacing red light. Nomura felt suddenly drawn to it.

"The soothescryer..." Blinky whispered.

Vendel gestured to the mechanism and Nomura approached it. She still felt unsure about putting her hand in its spinning mouth. She glanced over at the others, and Blinky gave her a reassuring nod. Steeling herself, she stuck her right hand into the mouth of the soothescryer.

Unlike last time, she felt a pull from within, one that seemed to yank her forward. She stumbled a bit, feeling lightheaded. She placed her hand on her head, shaking it to clear it. When she opened her eyes she noticed two things. The first being for some reason her hand looked both human and troll at the same time. She looked down at her body and realized the rest could be said the same. How strange. The second thing she realized was it seems that she was no longer in the Forge. Though where she was looked identical to the forge, it was distinctly different. Everything was blue, quiet. She looked around and noticed the only thing she could see here for all of the statues of Fallen trollhunters, and the ceiling was replaced with what appeared to be the night sky, except with far more constellations she had ever seen. 

She couldn't admire her surroundings too long tho, as in her distraction, something hit her from behind. She stumbled forward, and out of instinct reached for her khopesh, only to find them non-existent.

UNWELCOME!  
IMPURE!

"You will find material weapons useless here, changeling." A disembodied voice shouted as something slammed into her again.

She pulled out Daylight to block a third blow, as what was attacking her took form of a vaguely familiar troll. The troll in front of her was translucent, made of blue lights.

A MISTAKE HAS BEEN MADE!!  
UNWORTHY!

"What makes you think yourself to be worthy to stand here, changeling?" He asked, Fury in his eyes. 

He swung his sword into her hands knocking the blade into the air. He caught it, the smaller handle seemed to be swallowed by his much larger hand.

"Wait, I thought only trollhunters..." Her voice trailed off as her Rapier style blade morphed into a much larger broadsword, which she found pointed at her nose. 

"We are trollhunters!" It was them that she recognized who she was speaking with. 

"Wait! You're Kanjigar, aren't you? Your voice was the one I heard calling to me from my amulet"

YOUR AMULET?!   
OUR AMULET!!!  
WE ARE THE COUNCIL OF ELDER TROLLHUNTERS

The sword reappeared in her hand, it's weight catching her off guard before it turned back into a Rapier.

"Okay. So where exactly am I, anyways?" Nomura asked gesturing around the room. "Why do I look like a double exposure picture?"

"Because you in actuality have two Souls, Changeling. No changeling ever set foot into the void."

MERLIN HAS MADE A MISTAKE!!  
AN IMPURE CANNOT BE THE TROLLHUNTER!

"And what exactly is the 'void'?" Nomura asked, trying to ignore the whispering voices, which were starting to get on her nerves.

"A place Between Worlds. A place for the trollhunter to receive counsel from those that came before. We've been waiting, watching, growing Restless until you have proven yourself worthy."

Nomura crossed her arms and looked around at each of the statues, each having glowing eyes that seemed to stare at her. They still whisper doubts, insults. 

"You've been watching me?" She asks, trying to continue to ignore them.

"Yes. There are no secrets here. We have seen your victories," He showed an illusion of her defeat of Bular. "And your deceptions."

Nomura turned away as he played an image of her doing Bular's bidding. 

"To be a trollhunter requires sacrifices. I had to distance myself from my son to keep him safe, something YOU failed to do!" Kanjigars voice rose in those last words.

Nomura scowled at the late trollhunter. And at the voices muttering in the background.

"Ok, first of all, what happened with Draal was not my fault. I certainly never expected him to reach into the sunlight to save me. Second, if you had actually payed any attention to your son, you would know that Draal does whatever the hell he wants. And third," She glowered at the stars above. " I can hear every word you all are saying. 'Impure', 'unfit', blah blah blah. I get it. You're not happy I'm a changeling. Well guess what, I can't help that. Just like I couldn't help HIS voice calling MY name from this damn thing."

She pointed at Kanjigar. Then she clenched a fist. 

"If you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at Merlin. He's the one who apparently deemed me worthy of it. And my understanding is it's a lifetime commitment. I don't care what anyone says, I'll be the trollhunter out of sheer defiance if I have to. I'm a changeling. I'm your trollhunter. GET OVER IT!"

The silence that followed her tirade was deafening.

"Well said, TROLLHUNTER." 

She turned to him, he had almost a cocky grin.

"Well I've dealt with racism and prejudice my whole life. I just got tired of it." She gave a shrug.

"You may not be done with it just yet. You will have to learn which secrets are worth keeping or telling. Trust, like respect, is earned, not readily given. How you earn it is up to you, Trollhunter." His voice faded, as the room faded. 

Nomura stumbled as she found herself back in the forge.

"You're back." A voice grumbled behind her. 

She turned to see Draal rubbing at his now clean stump.

"That certainly was a pleasant field trip. I've had easier times dealing with pubescent teenagers." She shuddered. Draal gave a chuckle.

" What did my father say.?" 

Nomura shifted to human form.

"He told me I should choose which secrets are worth keeping and such. So I guess I should tell everyone the truth. They deserve to know." She sighed, wondering if she'd ever catch a break. "By thd way, where are Blinky and ARRRGGGH?"

" Blinky went to see about getting a mechanical arm to replace the one that was lost." He didn't seem happy at the prospect of a prosthetic."

"Ah. Well, let's go see what they're up to then, and arrange an audience." Nomura knew the evening was only going to get worse before it got better.


End file.
